sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2
| runtime = 74 minutes | country = United States Canada | language = English }}Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 is a 2012 American - Canadian direct-to-DVD computer-animated sea-based Adventure film and the sequel to Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. It was released in theatres in February 2012, on DVD, February 27, 2012 in UK and March 6, 2012 in US. The film also marks the return of Kelly Sheridan as the voice of Barbie since the first film. Plot A year after the events of the previous film, Merliah Summers is competing in the heats of an invitational surf-meet. Merliah wins first place, narrowly beating her rival, Kylie Morgan, though both ladies get to compete in the finals in Australia. Merliah uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and tell her mother, Queen Calissa, the good news. Calissa is preparing for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony to be held at the city of Aquellia, which is performed every twenty years to gift the ability to make Merliah a member of the royal family. Calissa expects Merliah to attend, but the surfing competition is on exactly the same day. They both argue after which they part ways. The next round of heats take place in Australia, and Kylie beats Merliah when she deliberately brushes Merliah's surfboard and causes her to wipe out. Despite Kylie's win, Merliah's handstand maneuver attracts the attention of reporters, and she's approached by Georgie Majors who asks Merliah to be a spokesperson for Wave Crest surf gear. That night at a luau, Merliah has a photoshoot with Georgie. Kylie is approached by a fish named Alistair who tells her that Merliah has powers that give her an advantage with surfing. Alistair convinces Kylie to steal Merliah's necklace, which Merliah has taken off because of the photoshoot. Kylie gets the necklace, and following Alistair's instructions, puts it on and turns into a mermaid. Alistair then lures Kylie underwater to the deep trench where Eris is still trapped in a whirlpool. Snouts, the sea lion, who witnessed Kylie's transformation, secretly follows them. Alistair and Eris trick Kylie into entering the whirlpool, taking Eris' place and freeing her. Snouts returns to the surface to Merliah, who has been searching for her necklace. Even without her necklace, Merliah can still breathe underwater, so she follows Snouts to the trench and frees Kylie from the whirlpool. Kylie is grateful to Merliah and apologizes for stealing her necklace, but when she takes it off to return it, her mermaid tail turns back into legs and Kylie loses the ability to breathe underwater. Merliah quickly hands the necklace back to Kylie to prevent her from drowning. Kylie then promises Merliah to help her stop Eris. Eris and Alistair travel to Aquellia so that Eris can perform the Changing of Tides ceremony herself. Along the way, they meet Stargazers, a group of large, powerful fish. Eris threatens them with her new spell to bring people's worst fears to life, and they agree to follow and obey her. They reach Aquellia while Calissa and the ambassadors of the ocean: Mirabella, Kattrin, Selena, and Renata, are waiting for the midday sun for the ceremony to begin. A fight ensues, and Eris manages to cast her spell on Calissa, whose tail becomes heavy and drags her down to the bottom of the ocean. Eris also casts the spell on all the ambassadors and puts them in a trap. Merliah, Kylie, and Snouts meet up with Zuma and Calissa, and Calissa and Merliah apologize to each other. As Calissa is unable to move because of the spell, Merliah decides to perform the ceremony in her place, accepting that in doing so she will have a tail permanently. Merliah, Kylie, Zuma, and Snouts go to Aquellia, where they manage to get past the Stargazers and free the ambassadors. Merliah manages to get on the throne at the right time, but because she has legs, it doesn't work. Kylie passes the necklace to Merliah in time, and the ceremony is completed, undoing all of Eris's spells and giving Merliah a new tail. Eris' spell also bounces back to herself, giving her legs. Merliah, Calissa, and Kylie swim to the surface in time for the surf meet finals. Calissa gives Kylie the magical necklace since she has proven herself in keeping it after helping them. Although Merliah has accepted her duty, she wishes that she could be human again and her legs magically return by themselves. Calissa explains that the ceremony turns whoever does it into their true self, and Merliah's true self is both mermaid and human. Kylie and Merliah join the competition together, but when they surf, Merliah is distracted by her newfound ability to create Merillia when she touches the water. Kylie wins the competition and is offered to become a Wave Crest spokesperson by Georgie. Kylie brings Merliah up on stage, and they hold the trophy together. Characters (Note: The first 8 characters below reprise their roles from the previous sequel.) * Merliah Summers (Kelly Sheridan), the main protagonist. She's a surfing champion who's half human and half mermaid. She's the crown princess of Oceana and has orange and pink tail. She is sassy, modern girl who loves to be always winner and brave, strong princess of underwater kingdom. * Queen Calissa (Nicole Oliver), Merliah's mother, a mermaid with a blue and yellow tail. She's the Queen of Oceana. She is fair and brave woman. Her worst nightmare is when she does not have the ability to swim. * Eris (Kathleen Barr), the primary antagonist, an evil mermaid with an orange tail who was trapped in a whirlpool at the end of the first sequel. She is Calissa's evil younger sister and Merliah's aunt, who wants to dethrone Calissa and force others to worship her. To this end, she uses a new spell that forces everyone's worst nightmares to come true. Her own worst nightmare is having legs. * Zuma (Tabitha St. Germain), a pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Merliah. * Snouts (Kathleen Barr), a helpful sea lion who is friends with Merliah. He belongs to Kayla and Xylie. *'Fallon Casey' (Nakia Burrise), one of Merliah's best friends. She is talented surfer who kicks it on the waves. *'Hadley' (Maryke Hendrikse), one of Merliah's best friends. Despite being somewhat odd-mannered, she is regarded as an excellent surfer. *'Break Summers' (Garry Chalk), is Merliah's paternal grandfather, the father of Merliah's dad, who was a human. *'Kylie Morgan' (Ashleigh Ball), introduced in the film as an Australian surfer who is Merliah's biggest rival in the surfing contest. Jealous of Merliah, she is tricked into freeing Eris out of a whirlpool, but in the end teams up with Merliah to save the ocean and becomes her friend in the process. As a mermaid, she has a purple tail. *'Ambassador Mirabella' (Britt Irvin), is one of the ambassadors of Oceana. She likes thinking big and her worst fear is being trapped in small spaces. *'Ambassador Kattrin' (Kira Tozer), is one of the ambassadors of Oceana. She likes being fast and her worst fear is being slow. *'Ambassador Selena' (Barbara Tyson), is one of the ambassadors of Oceana. She is very conscious about her appearance and her worst fear is being ugly. *'Ambassador Renata' (Bethany Brown), is one of the ambassadors of Oceana. She is very confident and doesn't appear to be scared of anything and her worst fear is being unconfident and shy. Soundtrack 1. "Do the Mermaid" performed by Kiana Ledé Brown. 2. "Queen of the Waves" performed by T-Marie. 3. "Easy" (uncredited) performed by Paula DeAnda References External links * * * * Category:2012 films Category:Barbie films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:2012 direct-to-video films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Canadian animated fantasy films Category:Canadian children's films Category:Films about mermaids Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:Swimming films Category:Magical girl films Category:Canadian films